Soul Bound in the Past
by Hakumei Twin Blade
Summary: This is an AU and First Person. Elizabeth Ichinomiya find herself with five other she knows in the past and soul bound to five warriors and a warlord. What is she going to do? T for safty reasons.
1. Pilot

Soul Bound in the Past

_**HakumeiTwinBlade doesn't own Brave 10 or Tactics. Both anime are owned by their respected creators, publishers, directors, and companies.**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

_This is an AU and First Person. Elizabeth Ichinomiya is what appears to be an orphaned, ten year old, red eyed, white haired girl, but no one but Haruka, aka the Onikui Tengu*, knows her age, not even Elizabeth herself. One day, she finds herself, Haruka, and five others she knows soul bound to five ancient warriors and a lord. What is a young girl like her suppose to do?_

|This is the soul bound people character list: (Future (Job) – Past (Job))|

Elizabeth Ichinomiya (Folklorist/Exorcist/Student) – Saizou Kirigakure (Iga Shinobi**)

Hikaru Kazesawa (Editor) – Sasuke Sarutobi (Koga Shinobi***)

Kyoko Kageyama (Student/Modern Iga Kunoichi****) – Anastasia (Iga Kunoichi*****)

Raiden Isora (Assistant Editor) – Rokurou (Attendant/Shinobi of some sort maybe)

Keita Inari (Editor-in-Chief) – Sanada Yukimura (Warlord)

Kyou Saitou (Student/Modern Koga Shinobi******) – Kakei Juzo (Sniper)

**A/N: Elizabeth Ichinomiya will be a manipulative like person (Like Kantarou…) but she does it most of the time unconsciously. (/End A/N)**

"Hey, Haruka, help me wake up Saizou please," I asked cutely to my assistant to exorcisms and writings who happen to be the Onikui Tengu. Haruka sighed and pulled the futon from under Saizou. Saizou spun in the air and landed on his back with a grunt.

"Hey, hey, hey Saizou, Saizou, wake up," I shouted in a childish voice. Saizou glared at me with tiredness in his eyes.

"How did you do that is beyond me," Saizou, a black haired, dark eyed young Iga Shinobi rubbed his head to get rid of the pain.

"And I keep telling you it's my assistant, Haruka," I giggled.

"Go play today," Saizou commanded as I puffed my cheeks. I nodded and left his room. I ran down the hall and saw Izanami walking.

"Hey, Izanami-san," I asked going up to her. She blinked and looked down and gave a big smile.

"Oh, Ichinomiya-chan, what is it," The bluish-white haired priestess bent down to my size. I gave a big blush and acted shy.

"Will you play with me," I asked cutely. She shook her head no and went on her way. I walked around and saw Rokurou and my eyes darkened; I knew he didn't want to play. So I went to my room, got a pen out and started on a manuscript that I wanted to work on. I looked ten, but I knew I was older than that, but I don't know how old, (and I'm still growing) and I know I'm old enough for a job as Haruka told me. I love hearing about Great-Grandfather Kantarou. I got a lot of stories from different creatures, but mostly from Haruka.

I heard my door open. "Oh, Ichinomiya-chan," a voice spoke slowly. I knew that voice. I put my pen down so my manuscript wouldn't get ruined. As soon as I put my pen down, a pair of arms grabbed me from behind with a loud 'Kyaaa' and put me in a vice grip. I was shaken around a bit and put down. I turned to see my assailant, though I already knew all too well. A fellow student of a high school I go to, Kyoko Kageyama-san, a pedophile lesbian I would call her.

"Kageyama-san; is something wrong," I asked wanting to go back to my manuscript. Kyoko gave a dark chuckle which frightened me.

"Anastasia-sama said for me to relax and what better way to relax and be with you," Kyoko spoke happily. **Dear Kami-sama no, I don't want her I just want to work on my manuscript.** I panicked.

"Kageyama-san, I just want to work on something," I spoke clearly and with a big shy blush. She gave a 'Kyaaa' and hugged me hard. She let me go before I was killed.

"So, what do you want to work on, maybe I can help," She offered. I gave a sweatdrop and smiled.

"I'm working on a manuscript, might as well work on it. Saizou doesn't want me to get into his training," I explain slowly. Kyoko smiled happily and nodded.

"So, what kind of story are you working on," Kyoko lowered her head to meet my eyes.

"Folklore," I simply stated. Kyoko blinked and smiled.

"I didn't know you were into that old stuff," She laughed.

"It's basically about spirits, exorcisms, and Oni*******. Mainly, recent exorcisms that I do," I explained. Kyoko clapped happily and gave a 'Yay'.

"I didn't know you did exorcisms," Kyoko stated.

"It's very dangerous, and I have an assistant with me. His name is Haruka," I sighed at the memory of my first exorcism. Kyoko puffed her cheeks in anger.

"Well, what does this Haruka have that I don't," Kyoko interrogated about Haruka.

I decided to be blunt, "He is able to see spirits; that and he is one himself. He's the strongest of the strong of the spirits. He's also known as Onikui Tengu." Kyoko blinked.

"He's a Tengu? Wow, I didn't know that," She commented.

"There are two types of Tengu: Black Tengu that is born a Tengu, Haruka is a Black Tengu for an example. Then, there is the White Tengu who is originally human, but died somehow, Sugino-sama, a mountain god, is a White Tengu for an example," I explained from remembering old research papers left by Great-Grandpa Kantarou. Kyoko looked at me.

"So I won't be able to help? Oh well, at least let me watch," She grinned maliciously. I sighed and nodded. I picked up my pen and continued my work.

A/N:

Onikui Tengu* - Literally means Ogre/Demon Eating Goblin

Iga Shinobi** - A type of Shinobi (A male ninja) that uses ninjutsu originating in the Iga region of Japan

Koga Shinobi*** - A type of Shinobi that uses ninjutsu that originating in the Koga region

Modern Iga Kunoichi**** - I just added this for fun and I don't know if there are any, but it's always fun to add a little tradition and modernization together.

Iga Kunoichi***** - A female ninja that uses ninjutsu originating in the Iga region

Modern Koga Shinobi****** - Again same as the Modern Iga Kunoichi just for fun


	2. Chapter Two The Newcomers

Soul Bound in the Past Chapter 2 the New Comers

_**HakumeiTwinBlade doesn't own Brave 10 or Tactics. Both anime belong to their respected owners, directors, companies, authors, and publishers.**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

Time had pasted and two more people came to join us…one (Possible gay) guy, who can create wind with a sickle and chain, and then there was Izanami's older brother, who is actually a Buddhist monk with superhuman strength and a gentle heart. Both of them were shady to me. The Buddhist monk is named, Miyashi Sekai, and the (Again Possible Gay) guy with the sickle and chain is named, Kamonosuke. It was in the middle of the night as I looked at the fox fire. "So pretty," I sighed wishing I could share this serene beauty with someone other than Haruka.

Miyashi came behind me and laughed, "What's 'so pretty'?" I looked at him sadly.

"Nothing much, for you that is," I spoke in a monotone voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really now," He asked. I nodded as the fox fire faded; I got up and went to my room which was next to Saizou. I climbed into my futon and fell asleep. The next morning, I found Haruka next to me in the futon and I smiled at him. I decided to let him sleep in, and woke up Saizou by myself. I poked him in the cheek several times. He finally swatted my finger away.

Hikaru, a brown hair and eyed woman with a delicate look on her, was doing her chores for Sasuke, Kyou, a black haired and eyed teenage boy with a sturdy body, was training with Kakei, Kyoko, a black haired and amber eyed teenage girl with a toned body, was training with Anastasia, Keita, a black haired man with ice blue eyes and a medium built, was just lounging around Yukimura, Raiden, a blond haired and brown eyed nerd, was busy as ever running chores after chores, Rokurou Unno was pouring tea for some odd reason, Kamonosuke was stalking Saizou, Izanami was talking to Miyashi, Saizou was lounging in his room, and me, you ask? I was watching some spirits just chasing each other around for fun. After that got boring, I decided to go to Keita and just sit with him and Yukimura. "Can I be here with you Keita-san, Yukimura-sama," I asked cutely.

Yukimura laughed and nodded so I sat next to Keita. "Ichinomiya-sensei, don't you have something to do," Keita laughed gently. I shook my head through the time, I finished my manuscript.

"I doubt Saizou-sama wants me around, I'm just so weak and powerless," I solemnly looked down at the ground.

"Tch. A soul bound is not weak or powerless, they have a reason to be summoned to our time, they protect their masters until the master dies," Yukimura spoke gently. I nodded at the comment. **Tch. Me? All I can do is exorcise spirits, what good is that?** I bitterly thought.

"So, Ichinomiya-chan, was it? What can you do," Yukimura asked. I looked at him confused.

"I write folklore and exorcise spirits," I answered the best I could. Yukimura looked up and gave an 'Ahh' while closing his eyes. I bowed my head in embarrassment. Keita looked at me strangely.

"You can exorcise spirits? I didn't know that," Keita laughed. I nodded solemnly. Keita's expression turned serious.

"But isn't that dangerous," he growled. I nodded.

"I don't do it alone, I have an assistant named Haruka, he's the strongest of the strong spirits, an Onikui Tengu," I explained. Keita nodded in understanding and smiled. I looked at the ceiling and lying on my back with my arms spread. Rokurou stopped serving everyone tea and came to sit with us.

"Ichinomiya-chan, are you alright," Rokurou asked. I sat up and looked at him, but nodded.

"Just bored I guess," I hummed. Keita laughed and looked at me.

"Why not work on your manuscript," He suggested. I shook my head no.

"Completed it," I moaned, "and Haruka wants to be alone, so does Saizou-sama." I lay down again and started to rock side to side. Yukimura laughed at the sight and so did Keita. Just Kamonosuke came in.

"Ah, Kamonosuke, good timing, Ichinomiya-chan is bored silly, why don't you play with her," Yukimura laughed like a nobleman. **Dear Kami-sama, what did I do to piss him off?** I mentally groaned. Kamonosuke looked at him and shrugged. He took me by the hand and took me to his room. It was pretty clean for a former thief.

"Can we play Blackjack," I asked. Kamonosuke looked at me with a strange glare.

"No, I only took you to make Yukimura-sama happy, and then I could get Saizou for a day and then play him til blood comes out," He explained in a perverted manner. I gave a sweatdrop at the thought, but nodded.

"Let me guess, you made Saizou mad, didn't you," I asked bluntly. Kamonosuke gave a deadpan, but nodded. I sighed, but I couldn't let Saizou be mad about this guy, no matter how much of a gay pervert he is.

"I'll help you just this once, and only once," I growled seriously. Kamonosuke nodded happily. I gave a second for a thought. Then the idea hit me.

"Maybe, just maybe, if you show how good you are with me, maybe Saizou will trust you more, after all, I _am_ his soul bound," I thought out loud. Kamonosuke gave a thought and then nodded.

"You don't spoil me, but play, take care, and make sure I do my job," I continued with a shrug. Kamonosuke looked and nodded.

"So how about I do your hair," He asked. I looked at him unsure, but decided to let him. I ran out of his room and into mine, got bell ribbons, hair ties, and a hair brush. I ran back to Kamonosuke's room with my hair accessories in tow. I sat in front of him and he started to brush my long, white hair. I winced as knots became undone, not that it hurt it just felt weird. I remembered when my hair was first played with.

|Flashback|

_A festival was going to start soon and Haruka wanted to decorate my hair. "Hold still, Liz-chan," He spoke softly._

_I sat in front of him as he brushed out the knots, wince here and there. After what felt like an hour, Haruka was done. He placed me in front of a mirror and I saw ribbons with little bells tied to the ribbon in my hair. I smiled and looked at the bells shaking my head and laughing as the small bells ringed._

|End Flashback|

"There done, kiddo," Kamonosuke said in a huff. I blinked at him.

"Done already," I asked. He nodded and lifted me to a mirror. It looked like the first time Haruka did it. I smiled and gave him a hug. A chuckle came from the door. We looked and saw Saizou standing there.

I smiled at Saizou. "I guess you do have your uses, Thief," Saizou chuckled. Kamonosuke smiled brightly and laughed. He put me down and I ran to Saizou.

"Don't kill him, Saizou," I cutely spoke. Saizou nodded and rubbed my head being careful not to ruin the bells in my hair. The day was uneventful for the most of it.


	3. Chapter Three The Oni Attack

Soul Bound in the Past Chapter Three: The Oni Attack

_**HakumeiTwinBlade doesn't own Brave 10 or Tactics. Both anime belong to their respected owners, directors, companies, authors, and publishers.**_

_**Please support the official release**_

It was the next day, and I slept with the bells in my hair, strangely enough the bells stayed in. Haruka did the routine of waking up Saizou. Suddenly, the bell bracelet that was used by Great-Grandpa Kantarou started to ring on its own. "Damn it," I muttered. I raced to the source of the Oni energy, and saw a huge Oni frog with horns ready to stomp on a servant.

"Haruka, protect that person," I commanded quickly. Haruka used his staff to stop the foot.

"Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen," I chanted. I gave a 'Ha' to blast the energy to defeat the Oni. It turned into a small frog spirit. I giggled as I picked it up with both hands.

"It's alright, Yukimura-sama isn't going to destroy the pond in your area, he's just going to clean it, it got full of algae so it's choking up the fish, so will you let us clear the algae," I explained to it. It looked at me for a while and nodded. I watched it hop back into the pond and gave a smile.

"Yukimura-sama the spirit of the pond agreed to let us clean its pond," I announced. Yukimura smiled in happiness.

"Good job, kiddo," Yukimura cheered, "Saizou your soul bound just helped us by a lot. You should thank her."

E/N: I didn't feel all that inspired to write this chapter. I'm going to wait for the next chapter of Brave 10 to come out then continue the drabble series.


	4. Chapter Four Attack on Ueda Castle

Soul Bound in the Past Chapter Four Attack on Ueda Castle

**HakumeiTwinBlade doesn't own Tactics or Brave10. Both anime are owned by their respected owners.**

**Please support the official release.**

Yukimura gave me some sweets which I happily ate and gave the rest to Saizou. Haruka had some too, and I said no word. **Something's amiss here, and I don't like it.** I later met up with Saizou and Sasuke. I tugged on Saizou's pant leg.

"Saizou-sama, what's going on, something is amiss," I straight out told him after we left Izanami's room. Then, Miyashi came running down the hall screaming about something being impure, and then falling to the floor unconscious. I gave a sweatdrop and then I smelled something. I held my nose, and we entered Izanami's room. She was unconscious as well.

"Poisoned tea," Sasuke asked. I shook my head no, and then I looked at Izanami. I hid in the shadows with Saizou. Then, a lady with her hair crossing at the bridge of her nose came into the room. She spoke about a treasure but I didn't know what she was talking about. Saizou came out of his hiding spot with blade drawn at her neck.

"I'm good with invisibility," Saizou grinned darkly. I shivered. I assumed everyone was knocked out but Sasuke, Saizou, and me. I kept quiet and watched. Haruka snuck into the room…well more or less just walked into the room in his Tengu form. Haruka picked me up and walked out of the room. Haruka placed me with Ana and I was shocked she was still conscious. She was fighting three thieves.

"Haruka, it's dangerous if you use your lightening," I looked at Haruka. Haruka nodded. I noticed a small ayakashi*, and so I just ran off to find Sasuke. I ran down the halls trying to remember what Saizou said to Sasuke.

|Flashback|

"_Ichinomiya I want you to stay out of trouble as much as you can, I don't want you hurt, okay," Saizou quietly spoke to me. I nodded._

|End Flashback|

"Last thing I need it to be in trouble," I mumbled. I decided to change course and find Yuri Kamonosuke. As I figured he was unconscious as well. I stood by his side and decided to just walk around. Everyone was just unconscious and just sleeping. By the way I smelled it; it was some kind of poison. Oddly enough, I wasn't affected. I just wanted this 'soul bound' thing to be over so I could go and buy video games, manga, and different anime DVDs. I wanted to play my Nintendo 3DS, and I wanted to write more of my folklore. I was so mad at this whole 'soul bound' thing it wasn't even funny, and I was fuming at the head.

"Saizou-sama is fighting, Sasuke-dono is probably fighting, and Ana-san is fight and most likely done killing the freaking enemies," I listed off to Haruka. Haruka just laughed. Then, I felt a big vice grip hug from behind. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Aw, Ichinomiya-chan don't get all worked up, it's just me, Kyoko," Kyoko giggled. I was still shaking and turned around and saw it was true. Then Kyou came to us.

"Kageyama-ama**, stop sexually harassing Ichinomiya-chan," Kyou growled at her. I looked at him strangely.

"Saitou-kun, I thought you left with Kakei-san," I thought out loud. Kyoko growled back and hugged me harder.

"No, no, no, I will never let Ichinomiya-chan go, Saitou-teme***," Kyoko resisted Kyou.

"Well Ichinomiya-chan, Kakei-sama told me he needed to be alone for his journey," Kyou smiled at me. Haruka pried me from Kyoko's arms and put me in Kyou's arms.

"Thanks, Haruka," I hoarsely gave gratitude to Haruka. Kyou laughed.

"Yeah, thanks, Haruka," Kyou agreed with me. Kyoko growled.

"Dang it out done by a Tengu," She cried to her room. Kyou smirked with victory and put me down.

"What's going on Ichinomiya-chan," Kyou asked. I looked up at him. I took a deep breath and explained it all to him.

"So we are under attack, eh," He grinned darkly. I shivered at his aura and backed away a little bit.

"From what I can tell, it's Izanami-san and Yukimura-sama they are after," I finished give a sweatdrop.

"Then, I need to help Sarutobi-kun," Kyou ran off. I went to my room and hid.

After what seem like hours, I heard footsteps in my room. "Haruka," I whispered nervously. Haruka nodded and saw it was Hikaru. He smiled seeing it was a friend.

"Hikaru-san," I ran to her from my hiding spot crying. She picked me up and hugged me. She had a mask on.

"You're immune to the poison, that's good, Ichinomiya-chan," Hikaru smiled with her eyes. She kept me in her arms and rocked me back and forth.

"You're not Hikaru-san, Miss Thief," I shouted stunning her for a few minutes and escaping her grasp. I ran and found where the real Hikaru was. I untied her and hid with her unconscious body.

**One thing about Hikaru-san is, she never calls me 'Ichinomiya-chan.' It's always 'Ichinomiya-sensei' or Liz-chan.'** I held my mouth and nose to keep hiding. The thief came out of her stunned state and started to look for me.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, you damned little brat," The enemy shouted. I closed my eyes hoping she would leave. Then, I heard footsteps came in; and then a scream. They quickly killed the woman. I smelled blood from the tiny room. I shivered and gave a small whimper. The door opened and light shone through. I felt a hand on top of my head and a 'there, there' hum. I slightly opened my right eye and saw it was Sasuke. My eyes tear up and I flung myself into his arms crying. He hugged me and reassured me everything will be just fine. I stopped crying and let him go to Yukimura who need him more than I did. I hope everything will turn out just fine as Sasuke assured me.


End file.
